Shiro
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Shiro is Sora's twin sister. She's been by his side from the beginning. The same goes for their best friends: Riku, whom she loves, and Kairi. Then darkness takes their home, and she and Sora are sent on a quest to stop the evil and save their friends.
1. Questions

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I originally wrote this in January of 2010, but now I'm gonna put this story on here as well. So…I hope you guys like it!**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" my alarm screams. I turn to look at it. 7:30. It's time to go to the island.

"Sora! Wake up!" I shout as I get out of bed and start getting changed. All I change into is a blue tye-dye t-shirt (which is a tad bit too large for me) that goes to my waist and short jean shorts with a white belt.

"Come on, Shiro. Why do we have to get up so early?" Sora rubs his eyes as he sits up in his bed.

"Did you forget already, bro? We're meeting Riku and Kairi to plan our raft," I explain.

"Why is it that for being twins, we are so different?" he questions.

I put my hands on my hips, the white wristbands on my wrists bending slightly. Sora notices the look I'm giving him as I brush my light brown, shoulder length hair.

"We aren't identical, stupid!" I yell back to him.

By the time I finish tying the white laces on my black sneakers, he has finished changing into his normal attire (you all should remember it from KH1).

When the two of us have rowed to the island, Riku and Kairi haven't arrived yet. So, Sora walks to the beach and lays down on the sand. I lay down next to him, and we drift off to sleep.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately._ Sora's thoughts echo in my mind. These thoughts are also mine. _Like, is any of this for real or not?_ We think.

Suddenly, we are standing in the water. Riku is about ten feet in front of the water, which is rising up to his knees. He holds out his hand, beckoning us. We run to him, but a tidal wave pushes us underwater. Riku is still standing there as if nothing has happened, his silver hair unrustled. As much as the two of us try to swim to him, the current pushes us toward the shore.

Sora and I surface. Kairi is in front of us, laughing. Sora and I walk over to her. Her expression changes into one of awe. Our gaze follows hers. Shooting stars are shooting through the sky. Out of nowhere, we start falling. Now, the two of us are dropping like a shooting star. Kairi reaches her hand out, her mouth making an 'O' shape.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm rocketing through the water. I look to my side, and so is my brother. We land on a platform, and we notice a whole flock of pidgeons fly away, revealing a picture of a girl with short black hair and a red, blue, and yellow dress. Sora and I exchange a look.

"Shiro, what's happening?" he mouths. I shake my head. What is happening. Out of nowhere, we hear an unrecognizable voice.

It says, "So much to do. So little time. Take your time," The voice tells us. Both of us step forward a few steps so that maybe we can get closer to the unknown speaker.

Three large pedastals then appear before us. Above one, a shield floats into view. A sword and staff above the others. The voice tells us to pick one and sacrifice another. Sora picks the sword (power of the warrior) and gives up the staff (power of the mystic), while I choose the shield (power of the guardian) and give up the staff as well.

Without warning, the pedastals disappear. I grab Sora's hand as we drop through the crackled floor.

Below us, we are falling toward a Cinderella platform. What is going on?

We land on the floor softly, and hear the voice again.

"You have now gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others." The shield flashes into my hand and the sword in Sora's. Suddenly, a bunch of shadow creatures rise in front of us. "There will be times you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." Sora looks at me, and we both shrug and run toward the enemies.

In about a minute, the...things are gone. Then, Sora and I sink into a pool of darkness.

I open my eyes and the two of us are squirming on yet another platform. After I help Sora up, I see that we are on a Sleeping Beauty floor now. Then, something catches my eye. A door.

Sora brushes himself off and walks over to it. He tries to open it without luck.

"I can't open it..." he mumbles to himself.

"Yeah, I can see that," I reply, my arms crossed.

As Sora turns to look at me, a large crate appears. We both walk over to it and shove it, trying to push it over the edge.

"Well, apparantly that's impossible," I report. Sora summons his sword and slashes the box while I throw the barrel behind us to the edge of the platform. Somehow, it was able to break without either of us hitting it.

Suddenly, the locked door glimmers. Right by each other's side, we walk over to it. Releasing a bright light, the door opens.

Practically blinded, my brother and I walk side by side through the new pathway. As we walk through the bright light, Sora and I are completely clueless. When the light dims, we see three of our friends: Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

"What is going on?" I whisper. Suddenly, the voice comes yet again.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet," it says. "First, tell me about yourself." Sora looks at me, and I figure it out, why these three are here.

We walk over to Tidus first, since he is the nearest.

He asks us "What are you most afraid of? Getting old, being different or being indecisive?" I answer being indecisive, and Sora chooses the same.

His response is, "Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

Next, we go to Wakka, who questions: "What do you want most out of life? To see rare sights, broaden your horizons or be strong?" Sora says he wants to see rare sights, while I want to broaden my horizons.

Finally, we get to Romanticism Expert Selphie.

Her question is: "What is most important to you? Your prize posession, friendship or being number one?" Obviously, the two of us respond with friendship. Selphie responds, "Friendship? Is that really so important?" Then the voice returns.

"You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons. Friendship is most important... Your adventure begins at midday... The day you open the door is both far off and very near." At that moment, a bright flash of light transports us to another platform with no character on it.

The creatures appear again before us, and our identical necklaces jingle as they bounce off our chests. My shield and Sora's sword take them out almost immediately.

When we finish the creeps, a tile pathway leads up to a platform witha a picture of a brunette with a long yellow dress holding a rose. I beat Sora to the floor, so I am the first to notice the light beam in the middle.

Before I can stop him, my twin brother runs to the light.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," the voice informs. Sora turns around, and we both see his shadow grow into an enormous enemy.

I run to Sora's side, and the voice gives us another short sentence: "But don't be afraid... And don't forget..."

"Yikes!" Sora yells, and turns around. When he starts running, I just walk behind him.

He almost falls over, but he saves himself. We turn to face the monster and bring our weapons.

Eventually, Sora and I kick its butt. However, it still tries to flatten us with its fists. The shaking of the platform makes us both fall.

As another pool of darkness starts to swallow us, the voice says, "Don't be afraid. You hold the most powerful weapon of all. So don't forget..." Suddenly, everything goes silent.

The voice's last message rings in my ears for a few moments.

"You are the one who will open the door."

I sit up in a way that looks like I was electrocuted. Adrenaline runs in my veins, thanks to that experience. This is weird. Wasn't I just in a battle? Was it all a dream?

Sora starts to wake up next to me. As he starts to close his eyes again, I see a girl with short dark-red hair walk towards us.

Kairi.

She sticks her head in Sora's view, making him jolt up just like I did.

Kairi and I are giggling. "Give me a break, Kairi," he says.

She stands up straight up again and responds. "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here. I'm surprised Shiro didn't fall asleep just watching you!" Little did she know. Sora tried to protest, but Kairi just throws a coconut at his head. "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" he persists.

"Or was it? We just don't know," I chime in.

Then, we talk about our plan to see other worlds, and I hear footsteps behind us.

I walk over to Riku, with my arms crossed.

"Took you long enough, Riku." He looks at me with his eyebrows arched. Wow, he looks so cute with that look. Just kidding! No, I'm not. I'm still in love for some reason. Why do I still love him? He likes Kairi...

Sora and Kairi haven't yet realized I'm not next to them anymore, so they are still discussing the plan.

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku makes his presence noticeable to the other two. "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

Still having my arms crossed, I tell him, "Sora and I were waiting for you and Kairi, but you two took so long!" He ignores me and walks to Kairi, tossing the wood he was holding to my brother and me.

Sora is startled by that, so he falls backwards while I catch mine easily.

"And you're just as lazy as they are," Riku teases Kairi as he plops down next to my brother.

"So you noticed. Let's finish it together! I'll race you!" She challenges.

"Huh?" Sora questions.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku remarks.

"Oh, please," I mumble.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi shouts.

Sora, Riku and I sprint down the beach. However, since I am faster than both of them, I beat them by a long shot. Kairi, of course, is running slowly and laughing hysterically.

I can't help not loving them.

Especially Riku...

**I just realized how much longer my chapters used to be.**


	2. Hopes

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This one's from about a week after the first chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Ha ha, looking back on this…actually, I've been thinking this for a little while now…Shiro's – Ah, you guys'll figure it out.**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

After I beat Riku and Sora to the other side of the beach, Riku goes off and gets a few supplies for the raft that Kairi asks him to retreive. Kairi asks my brother and me to get two logs, a cloth and a rope.

We do as she asks, even though I find the items and Sora just carries them.

"Sora, seriously, you don't have to carry everything we found just to impress Kairi, you know." He just shakes his head. Hey, I'm the one that talks to her about that stuff, but he doesn't listen.

Yeah, even though hanging around Riku and Sora is one of the only things I'm comfortable with, I've grown to be best friends with Kairi. That has its benefits. She knows about my feelings for Riku, and I know about her feelings for both of them – even though, lucky for me, the boy she has a crush on is Sora. But we don't tell anybody that.

By the time I tell my brother that he doesn't have to carry the items, Kairi is within earshot and we hand the items to her.

Since all of us are going home in a few hours, Sora and I decide to stay and train with a few people.

Selphie is the one the two of us fight first. Well, actually, I'm the sibling that ends up fighting her. You know, "Can't hit a girl," and all that.

We walk up to her. "Ah, the breeze feels great," she says.

"Well, it's good to know you're enjoying it," I say, and Selphie stands up, her nunchacku – also known as a freaking _jump rope _– in hand. I whip my sword out, and the battle begins.

In less than a minute, she drops to the ground and shouts, "I can't believe I lost!"

"I'm sure you don't! You fought Shiro, for crying out loud! You have to expect that," Sora retorts.

"Oh, shut it," I tell him, punching his arm carefully.

Next, Sora and I try out our skills on Wakka and his beloved beachball.

"Hey what's happening, man? And girl." As we hit his throws back at him without any effort, he just leans down and protects his orange hair with his ball. "Ow, that really hurt."

After that, I bring my brother to where I got the rope, because Tidus was only a few feet away from it.

"Hey, Sora, you feel lucky today?" he asks, swinging his rod at nothing and not paying any attention to me. Since Tidus obviously doesn't want to fight me, since I've beat him numerous times already, I let Sora take the glory.

"Time to go to Riku, Sora." I tell my brother after he defeats Tidus, practically breaking his weapon in the process. He nods, and we run over to Riku.

"Hey, Sora. Wanna go a round? Grab your sword." When Riku sees that both of us have our swords, he says, "Okay, this one decides the champion!" Upon hearing this, I give him a questioning look.

"How many times have I heard _that _one before?" I tease as I walk over to Kairi, who is watching their battle as well. When she notices me sit next to her, we talk.

"So, you're still hung up on Riku?"

"I've told you this already, Kairi," I reply while trying to hide my smile with my hand.

There is silence until the fight ends. As usual, Riku comes out on top. Then, the four of us go over to the branch with paopu fruits growing on it. Riku had been previously sitting on it until few minutes Sora and Kairi sit on the branch, while Riku and I just lean on it.

No one says anything until Sora breaks the silence.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Probably," I reply, and then Riku answers as well.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Sora leans into Riku's view and asks, "But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows?" I answer.

"If we have to, we'll think of something else," Riku says.

"So, Riku, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi chimes in.

He pauses a moment before replying. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this." I start to cut in, but Riku just raises his hand up to stop me before continuing. "And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

In unison, Sora and I just reply: "I don't know." We do that way too much, even for twins.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asks.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks," Riku tells her.

When we hear this, my brother and I just look away at the view as Kairi says, "Your welcome."

I just stand up and walk down the bridge.

In the middle of it, I pause and turn around to wait for the others. Kairi passes me and walks towards the beach. As Sora walks over to me, I see Riku toss a paopu fruit at Sora, shouting his name to get his attention. The yellow, star shaped fruit sits in my brother's hands as Riku walks by.

When he catches it, Riku asks, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit..." he states.

"Yeah," I agree.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what," Riku explains as he walks by us. "C'mon, I know you wanna try it!"

As he chuckles at his joke, Sora is just plain confused. I get it. He's just daring him to share it with Kairi – I know it. But that might just be my paranoia.

"What are you talking-" He begins as he tosses the fruit over into the water.

Then, both of them are out of earshot. "If only you'd –"mumble to myself. Even when nobody can hear me, I can't finish the thought.

It was true. I had been in love with him for a while. When the three of us had become best friends, I just thought it was like I loved Sora.

Like a brother.

However, I soon realized what it truly was when Kairi came. She's one of my best friends, but I knew that Riku liked her a lot. That was the first time I ever felt jealous. Kairi and I are really close – closer than I thought I would be, considering I've spent my whole life around boys and Selphi – and she is also the only one who knows how I feel about one of her admirers, as I said earlier.

It takes me a few minutes to regain enough control of myself to realize what's going on.

Riku had walked back over to see why I was just standing there.

"Just thinking."

"Well, can't you think while we walk?" He looks at me with those eyes with a look that makes me scramble for words.

"Not if it's...really…deep thinking..." I reply. When I figure out that he was waiting for me to move, I just jump off the bridge and onto the sand. And yes, I bent my knees.

"Shiro! What was that?" Riku asks, a little worry in his voice.

"That was me beating you again!" I shout back as I run to my boat, returning to my normal self.

By the time Riku reaches me, I remember Sora and I came on the same boat. He already left. And so did Kairi.

"You'd think they'd wait for us," I say.

"Well, those two lovebirds want their time." My eyes flash over to him. He has a smile on his face, but I can hear the jealousy in his voice.

Geez, I was about to ask if he would let me ride in his boat with him. Since it's gotten just the slightest bit awkward – at least to me, anyway – so I sit on the edge of the wooden dock, preparing to jump in. My black sneakers dip in the salty water. That's when I realize something: I wouldn't be able to swim the whole way without getting even the least bit tired. It's just a _little_ too far.

"Shiro, don't just sit there. Do you want to ride in my boat?" Riku offers. I feel a lot better, happier.

But I don't let him see that. "Sure," I answer, climbing in across from him. Riku faces the ocean while I face the island and let him row.

By the time we are just about a mile away from the shore of the main island, our home, the silence between us is making my mind deteriorate behind my very eyes. However, I don't want to say anything, because I'm a girl and I don't want to look stupid in front of my best-friend-crush. Thankfully, he speaks instead.

"So, Shiro, do you think we'll be able to get off this island?" he asks.

In response, I shrug. "In one way or another."

"Seriously, do you think we can do it?" The frustration in his voice is noticeable. That's understandable; whenever I'm vague about my answers, it annoys everyone.

"Yeah, we will," I answer. "Are you having doubts about it?"

"No, no," he protests. "I'm glad to get away from this place."

"Aren't you going to miss the islands?" I wonder. Truthfully, I've never been one hundred percent on this trip. Even though I'm hesitant, I don't want to be without Riku, Kairi and Sora.

"Well, yeah. I'm always going to miss our home. But I don't want to live the rest of my life not knowing what's out there. I want to see something beyond the borders of this world. I don't want to die with just memories of Destiny Islands in my head. Aren't you the least bit curious about what it's like away from these islands?"

"Good point." I leave it at that.

When I walk through the door to my house, Mom and Dad stare at me, wondering where I was and why I walked in so much later than Sora. I never answer them.

Sora is fast asleep as I walk into our room.

I try to be silent while taking off my blue tye-dye shirt and my jean shorts, dressing myself in my red tank top and orange shorts before getting under my blanket. My shoes sit right by the side of my bed, ready for me when I wake up in the morning.

I just lie there for a few minutes. I'm grateful that not only is Sora fast asleep on the opposite side of the room, but it's so dark that if he were to awaken before I fall asleep, he wouldn't see my grin and my blush.

What can I say? I'm an adolescent – I can't control my hormones.

**Thanks for reading! Yeah, there was a lot of editing in this chapter, as I know there will be in future chapters. **

**That's what happens when you start putting a story on another website almost a year and a half after the original was published online.**

**Anyway…R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	3. Strange Things

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sorry for the two week delay! There was a situation with the original story on the original site, but it's over now.  
><strong>

**Yeah…I came up with the idea of Shiro when I was, like, 8. But it took me until I was almost 13 to actually come up with this story. That's because up until last January, I just thought of "Shiro" as "a character with absolutely no deep thought as to her creation and her story" instead of "Sora's fraternal twin sister who's in love with Riku and etc, etc, etc" (I'm leaving it at that so I don't ruin it).**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

"BEEP! BEEP!" my alarm screeches loudly and annoyingly, waking us up at 9:00. Sora and I don't want to have another weird dream at the beach, so we take our time getting ready.

By the time we get there, Riku and Kairi were on the other side of the island.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Shiro?"

"Before we go meet Riku and Kairi, let's train here. It'll help you in today's match with Riku." My brother and my, um, best friend – as strange as it feels to describe him that way, there really isn't any other adjective to use that wouldn't feel even more uncomfortable – always have this random match that they come up with. After how stupid I acted yesturday, I want to put off seeing him for as long as possible.

We go to Selphie first, just as we did yesterday.

"Hey, guys, have you heard the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care foe, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! Oh, it's so romantic. I've got to try it sometime," she tells us, sighing. Riku flashes into my mind, as Kairi most likely flashes into Sora's. I shake the thought out of my head and force to think about Selphie's voice: from personal experience, I can tell you that she isn't as stuck up as she sounds. True, she has come to annoy me at times – a fact that I've kept to myself – but she's still a good friend to have when you've spent the majority of your life just around boys.

I give Sora a chance to beat her, and he does so as quickly as I had.

Next we walk to Wakka, who isn't that far away.

"Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little exploring today. You know, to the secret place of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?"

I know what he's talking about. Sora, Kairi and I have this secret spot that was found by Sora, Riku and me years ago. It's the place where Sora and Kairi are being honest with each other, but not saying anything about what they're being honest about. Inside, the two of them draw with rocks on the stone walls that are illuminated by a natural skylight on the ceiling. I just watch, because I've never been able to think of what to draw.

I just think.

But I bet that neither Wakka nor Tidus would be able to figure that out just by exploring it. I don't even know if _Riku_ would be able to either. He's never really gone to the secret place after we discovered it.

After we hit the beach ball back at him a bunch of times again, I lie, "By the way, Wakka, there isn't anything there. Trust me. I went in there, and it isn't that intresting." He buys it, and my brother walks with me to Tidus.

"I think you've gotten stronger. But, odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all," Tidus recalls. Thank you so much for keeping him in my head, Tidus, when I'd much rather not get nervous over him until I see him.

Since Tidus is still whacking his rod around, I grab it from him and say, "Sora could do that easily. Right, Sora?" He nods. Yeah, I realize that I'm giving him all the glory today, but here's how I think of it: I don't plan on challenging Riku anytime soon.

In about five minutes, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka are all panting. Sora and I sprint over to where we are meeting Riku and Kairi.

I was talking to Kairi when we heard the two boys bickering over what the raft's name should be. Riku's idea is to name it Highwind. Sora's suggestion is Friend Ship. They decide to race on it.

Kairi, of course, is proclaimed judge. While we wait for them to be ready, Sora and Riku decide on the prize.

Sora's idea is: "If you win, I'm captain. And if you win –"

Riku interrupts with: "I get to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?" Sora asks, absolutely bewildered. He looks as surprised as I feel – well, sort of. It astonishes me, but I calm quickly because I could see something like this coming. Plus, both Riku and I know how much saying that would make my brother freak out.

"Deal? Winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi!" Riku seems unfazed by Sora's reaction.

"Wha-Wait a minute..." Sora tries to protest against it, but he doesn't get a chance to finish.

Kairi interrupts just in time. "Okay. On my count: 1, 2, 3, GO!" And with that, the two take off running.

"Nice timing," I congratulate with a giggle.

"Why, thank you!" Kairi slaps the hand that I've held up and lets out a laugh.

The two of us girls wait in silence until Sora and Riku return. It is a tie, so Kairi decides on the name: Thalassa. She has been making some thalassa shells to promise us a safe journey.

After the race, she tells us to get three mushrooms, two cocunuts, one seagull egg and drinking water. We get most of those, and then go to get the last mushroom. It's in our secret place.

As soon as I pick it up, I noticed my brother drawing by a strange door. Beside it was where Sora and Kairi had drawn each other's heads when we were little kids.

I lean over his shoulder and saw that he was drawing his head giving her head a paopu fruit. When he finishes, some strange energy flows through my body, making me shudder. He does the same, which tells me he feels it as well. The energy is cold, yet it holds warmth. It has a sense of guardianship.

Suddenly, behind me, I hear the sound of rough wool rubbing together, signaling movement.

Sora stands up next to me, and we both saw someone behind some roots.

"Who's there?" I ask the person.

The stranger says monotonousely in a low voice, "I have come to see the door to this world." I look to my right, at the brown door that stands out against the gray stone. Well…I try to, anyway. I'd be able to see it if my brother's spiky hair wasn't blocking my sight in that direction!

In unison, my brother and I say, "Huh?"

"This world has been connected," the stranger begins. "Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"You didn't answer my first question," I mumble.

Sora pipes up. "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this." He realizes that we have no clue who he is or where he's from. "Wh-Where did you come from?"

From there, Sora and the stranger go back and forth.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." We notice the brown door again.

"So you're from another world!" Sora shouts. _That's kind of obvious,_ I think, feeling another energy attempt to enter my body as my annoyance grows. Even though I want to interrupt, the stranger speaks again.

"There is so very much to learn. You both understand so little." The sensation increases when I fight the urge to insult him back.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see. We're going to get out and learn what's out there!" Sora counters.

"A meaningless effort. Those who know nothing can understand nothing." After that, he mysteriously disappears. Sora and I look at each other and ran out of the little cave with our provisions. As we sprint out at full, fearful speed, I am thankful that we never drop the items in our hurry.

It isn't until we have just about reached Kairi and the raft that I realize that the energy that was trying to get inside of me during our run-in with that weirdo isnt trying. Nothing's pushing itself inside my heart. I wonder if Sora felt it, too.

That power…

That enhanced anger…

That darkness.

**Thanks for reading! …Yeah, I know that this kind of seems pretty rushed.**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	4. Creepy Storm

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**So, uh…this is essentially the only story I'll be updating (at least on this site.) I don't know…I just don't feel like writing too much…which sucks because of my summer homework –**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

After encountering the stranger, Sora and I find the remainder of the items Kairi earlier asked us to find and bring them to her: one seagull egg, drinking water, two coconuts, and three mushrooms. Riku has already delivered his things.

"Show-off," I hear my brother mutter. I roll my eyes at him.

Boys: so competitive – especially when it comes to Kairi.

When we are all together, I am the only one that was silent. Truthfully, I didn't pay attention to what anyone was saying. That's what happens when you're that deep in thought.

What's going to happen when we leave?

Are we even going to live long enough to get anywhere?

Is Riku ever going to know? Is he ever going to _know_ about_ those__ feelings? I highly doubt it, but it's nice to dream a little._

However, I'm so lost in my thoughts, I don't notice my best friends attempting to get my attention.

"SHIRO!" the other three shout in unison, snapping me into reality.

"What?" I reply, jumping.

"Wanna take a run before we head back?" Riku asks. I turn to Sora and Kairi, who are already walking away.

"Are they coming?"

"No. They're going to talk. If I follow them, that would sort of ruin tomorrow's trip, since they're having a 'private moment.'" When he says this, I can hear the longing in his voice. He wants to be in Sora's shoes right now – which, actually, wouldn't be a problem, considering their shoe sizes are practically the same – instead of hanging out with little old me.

"You do realize that they are just talking, right, Riku?" I reassure him as he pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah, I know," he answers, hiding his jealousy well. Truthfully, if I hadn't known him since our toddler days, I would've missed it.

We start walking away from the raft and toward the other side of the beach. As we near the door that separated this island of the Destiny Island archpelago into halves, I fight the temptation to grab Riku's hand.

"Race you!" I challenge. Hey, it's a distraction, so I'm all for it!

"Okay. 1, 2, 3!" Riku counts off, and then we took off across the same path he raced down when he was competing with my brother for our raft's name.

Except I still beat him! "Are you going easy on me or something?" I tease.

We both laugh. Riku has to leave early to prepare mentally, so I run over to my brother and Kairi, who are just sitting there. As I near their location, I assume that Riku is most likely going to end up being captain – you know, because it's _Riku_; he and Sora will fight over who gets the job, but when it comes to an ordeal such as this, Riku usually wins.

"You know, Riku has changed," Kairi states. They didn't know I was there yet, since I am just walking up behind them.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

"Well..." She stays silent for a moment.

"You okay?" Sora questions. After another moment of silence, she speaks up again.

"Sora, let's just take the raft and go – just the two of us!" My mind flashes back to when I had been talking to her just a day or two ago. Kairi was joking that she would use this line on either Sora or Riku, just to see what their reaction would be.

"Huh?" Sora replies, while I am holding back a laugh. I can see the snickering expression on the redhead's face, although she can't see my struggling-to-stay-silent one.

"Just kidding!" Kairi giggles.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi," Sora shoves her playfully.

"Maybe..." she whispers. And…here's where I come in.

"Hasn't everyone changed in one way or another?" This makes them jump. "He's fifteen. We're fourteen."

"True," both say in unison.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." Kairi turns to us. "Right?"

In unison, Sora and I reply, "Yeah, of course!"

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change. Same to you, Shiro," She asks us.

"Well, Kairi, change is inevitable. We're going to change, and so will you. Riku, too," I remind her. Kairi nods, while Sora is completely lost, as usual. As for Sora, he hasn't changed too much over our lives. Come to think of it, neither Riku nor Sora nor I have changed a lot. But I don't know about Kairi, considering I haven't known her as long.

"Huh?" he wonders the same way he would have if we were five. As I laugh, Kairi stands.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, It'll be great," she says. I nod, and we go back to our houses to rest.

As I lay in my bed, restless, I see Sora in his bed across the room, lost in thought. Suddenly, we hear thunder rumbling.

I run over to Sora, since his bed is right by the window.

"A storm?" I wonder out loud, shocked by the huge red and black...thing I saw above the other island. My brother shoots up in bed.

"Oh, no! The raft!" Sora shouts in horror. We exchange a worried glance and climb out the window. When we leave, I can hear our mother call us for dinner. I try not to look back at our home as I grab some fruit on our way to our boat, and we eat them while we row.

By the time Sora and I reach the island, there are two other boats.

"What is that?" I ask, still focused on the strange vortex above us. Although I'm pointing directly at the force that drew us here, he thinks I mean the two boats roped next to ours.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora shouts, astonished. Suddenly, little black creatures appear and come toward us. The antennae on the shadowy bugs twitch rapidly.

"Sora! It's those things from the dream," I warn him, and we took our wooden swords out.

After a few swings, it is obvious we can't fight them right now. Our swords pass right through them without having any affect on the enemies at all. I then whip my head around and notice Riku by the paopu tree at the end of the bridge.

_You would think Kairi'd be clinging onto him for dear life. Where is she?_ I don't have much time to look for my other best friend, because my brother takes a stranglehold of my left wrist and pulls me toward Riku.

Before we even reach him, I can feel something weird going on with him. It might just be that creepy black and red enigma above us, but – even from the opposite side of the wooden bridge – he feels different.

Darker.

**JUST made it on a Thursday. Yeah, because that's basically when I want to be updating these, so if I don't make it on that specific weekday, I personally choose to wait until the next week, when I end up forgetting once again.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	5. The Disappearance

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I'm just barely getting this in on the correct weekday, for once…**

"Maybe he knows where Kairi is!" I tell Sora as we run up the steps in the Seaside Shack. I really hope I'm right. I mean, if anybody's alone in this windy storm, who knows what'll happen to them?

"Probably," he agrees. I push the door open and my brother and I run down the bridge.

"Riku!" He turns around when I call his name. His layered, silver hair rustles on his shoulders as he does so. As Sora and I sprint towards him, his glare makes me halt in my tracks.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora shouts, unfazed.

"The door has opened..." replies Riku with a distant tone. What's he talking about?

"What?" Sora asks.

"Come on, Riku! It's not safe here!" I yell.

"The door has opened, you guys! Now we can go to the outside world!" He tells us, ignoring my warning. Sora comes to my side. What freaking door?

"What are you talking about? We have to find Kairi!" my brother reminds Riku urgently.

"Kairi's coming with us!" he says back. Sora is apalled by our friend's angry tone. So am I.

Is he stupid right now or something? "Well, she can't come with us if we can't find her! Come on!"

"Shiro, quiet," he commands, and I back away. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Sora and I look at Riku with identical worried expressions. Well, our faces aren't _identical_, but…uh…you get the point!

"Riku..." Sora says, as Riku raises his hand toward us, inviting us to join him. As he does so, a dark pool of black and purple swirls around his white and blue high tops.

_That can't be Riku. Not the real one. Not the Riku I know,_ I think in my head. _But that might just be my lovestruck head talking. _I fight to keep my hand to my side. Then, Sora begins to rase his hand to take Riku's. "Sora!" Now I really am forcing my right hand behind my back. I want to mirror my brother's movements, I really do. But, being me, I don't want to take the risk.

Before either Sora or I can even brush our best friend's outspread fingers, a bright light – similar to the one we saw during what could or couldn't have been a dream yesterday morning – envelops us. At first, I think that maybe there will be a repeat of yesterday morning's events; that all this will go away, because I'm not even sure if _this_ is real or fiction.

When it dims, our friend is gone. We look down, and we see something strange. In Sora's hand is a...key. A strange, large one with a gold handle, with what looks like either iron or metal on the majority of my hand is the same key, except it has a light orange handle and silver on the rest.

"Shiro? What are these things?" Sora asks me.

A voice – the same as before – enters my thoughts. It says monotonously, "Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…"

"How should I know?" I reply, and turn around. I don't know if the voice means that these things are, in fact, 'Keyblades,' but whatever. Some of those weird creatures are rushing toward us. I swing my key as a weapon, and one of the shadow things vanishes. Sora and I look at each other, shrug, and charge at the enemies.

We fight until we get to our secret place. But, instead of the little hole, there is a silver door. Sora opens the entrance, and we run in. As we near the end of the tunnel, Kairi enters our view.

Sora and I reach her, and the two of us say in unison, "Kairi!" She turns to face us.

"Sora...Shiro..." Then, the closed door we found a while bursted open, sending a strong gust of wind. Sora and I stood our ground, and Kairi flew toward Sora. As she seems to disappear into his body, I feel like I know what's happening to her and where she's going, but my memory won't allow me to get a clear answer from myself.

Then it registers: something bad happened to her. That's all I can understand right now, but it's enough. Something bad is going on.

I don't get a chance to react, for just as my other best friend leaves my sight, a strong gust of wind blows us out of our beloved secret place.

We are thrown onto the sand, landing on our stomachs, outside the door. I turn on, expecting to see the tree that the four of us had walked by so many times for so many years.

Yeah…no such luck. Instead of seeing anything that we'd seen earlier today, or even just a few moments ago, we find that the storm has escalated. Now, practically our entire home is gone! All that's left is this little solitary patch of land that Sora and I are on right now.

"What's happening…?" I wonder to myself, unintentionally saying it louder than I intended.

"I was about to ask the same question!" exclaims Sora, his voice cracking. I glance over at him, and he is staring up. Following his gaze, I notice that the spiraling red and black cloud is still here. I also see a huge black shadow. As my blue irises absorb the black figure, I recognize it.

It's the same creature that we saw during our 'dream'. If what we experienced before really _was_ a dream, then why were those shadowy bugs around before? Why is this thing here?

We must be pretty good dreamers, then.

Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a screeching cry to my left. It's Sora. "Shiro, look out!" he warns loudly.

Before I can do just that, I am pounded in the back with a strong force. A whoosh of breath escapes out of my mouth. I then cringe sharply, feeling an excruxiating pain in my spine. I roll over so that I'm facing the scene. Breathing in and out sharply, I will my muscles and bones to allow me to fight back.

Again, no such luck. Craning my neck to look at the monster, I see its fist racing towards me at close to lightning speed. Still, my body won't move. So I just close my eyes and tense up, preparing for the blow to my front…

Nothing.

I open one eye to survey what's going on. My other eye opens and both of them widen.

Sora stands in front of my head, his hands holding his mysterious key on both ends in front of his face. He's blocking the punch for me! Man, he got strong quick…

"Get up, Shiro!" he demands. Nodding, I shoot to my feet, wincing and shrugging off the sting that jolts up my spine.

Then I look around for _my_ key. Where is it? It's gone! I need that! I have no other weapon, and I know that I can't fight that thing bare-handed.

And this happens just when Sora's had enough. He pulls away from the beast, staggering back to my side as I frantically look all around, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head and my back.

The monster prepares to give us another blow. Sora is panting beside me, so I can tell that he won't be able to defend us or even himself.

Where is my Keyblade?

Just as the dark enemy sends another punch in our direction, I feel a sudden weight on my right arm. I look down and see my key!

Sighing at the cracking in my vertabrae as I pull the weapon back to swing, I then send my hands forward as if I am about to set a volleyball. The shadowy fist pounds into my key as I duplicate the hand position Sora used just a few seconds ago. My right leg slides back, giving me a more balanced posture. Giving in a little to the pressure, I push with all my might and send the fist away from us.

"Are you ready?" I growl to my brother. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod. "Let's do this!"

The two of us fight the enemy just as we would if we were fighting Riku with our plain wooden swords. Eventually, it falls. Well…it doesn't _fall_… It's just been defeated, okay?

The red and black vortex above us sucks the enemy up. The strength of the strange storm cloud is hundreds of times stronger than a vacuum. One wrong move, and up we go.

I grab Sora's wrist when I see one of our wooden boats stuck in the sand. Digging into the weak beach sand with my black sneakers, I push my way over to the boat. I don't really care whose boat it is – does it really matter?

I dive underneath it. For whatever reason, Sora doesn't make it with me. We're still holding onto each other by the hands – I'm under the boat while my brother is clingling onto my wrist for dear life in the storm.

His weight and the power of the vortex pull me farther and farther out from under the boat. Before long, my right foot is all that holds us down.

That is, until three pieces of wood strike me – one hits my left cheek, whilst the other two contact the rear of my head. This causes me to lose consciousness, as well as my hold on the one thing that kept the two of us physically tied to our home.

The last thing I hear is Sora calling my name.

**This will be the first of MANY times in which I will be making Shiro get hurt in some way…I don't know why…but when I created her (as well as other original characters in other things), I wanted her to get hurt a lot – but that was when I was just thinking physically. Then I threw Riku into the mix.**

**This edit is also a LOT different than when I originally wrote this chapter. In the original chapter, I didn't say anything about the fight between Sora, Shiro and the Darkside…it's amazing what can happen when you transfer stories and you edit them…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	6. Finally, We're in a New Place!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while...I also know this isn't going to be very good, considering I'm not really going to edit this. **

**Sorry.**

**Anyway...ON TO THE STORY  
><strong>

When I come to, my head is hurting horribly. Sora's still knocked out next to me. I slowly stand up, cringing as I do.

Suddenly, I hear a voice calling someone.

"Come on, Pluto!" Right after that, a dog runs around a nearby. That's when I notice my surroundings.

Brick buildings.

It is nighttime outside.

"Hey, boy! You must be Pluto." The yellow dog lifts his head in my direction after hearing his name. Then, my brother stirs a little. "Sora?" I ask.

His eyes open, and Pluto licks his face.

"What a dream..." Sora says, falling back to sleep, making me shake my head and giggle. Pluto jumps on him, and he jerks up. "This isn't a dream!"

"Glad you were able to realize that!" I say as I help Sora to his feet.

"Where are we?" He wonders.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" I reply.

"Do you know where we are?" Sora asks Pluto, but the dog runs off, probably to find the people who were looking for him.

Wanting a better view of our location, I run around the corner, only to see a town-square-type-thing.

"Shiro! Wait up!" My brother shouts, stopping next to me. Suddenly, we both realize what's going on.

"We're in another world!" We say in unison. I decide to check something. The light orange key appears in my hand, and I examine it. Sora does the same.

This is too weird.

The two of us locate an exit of what is probably the first district of this world. Pushing the door open, Sora and I witness something very confusing.

A man is running away from something, and he stumbles. Suddenly, a heart floats out of his body and disappears. I see some sort of creature to the side that appears, but vanishes in the same second as my brother and I enter the district.

A bunch of the creatures that we saw on the island attack us. Our keys finish them off quickly, and we return to the 1st District, only to be greeted by more of our welcoming commitee. Running to the closest avalible safety, we meet Cid, an engineer who runs the Accesory Shop. He tells us that we are in Traverse Town, and that he's here if we need him.

"Come on, Sora. Let's and find Riku and Kairi." I suggest. Sora nods and we exit the Accessory Shop. When we enter the plaza again, I sense someone nearby.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Some guy walks into view.

"Who are you?" Sora asks.

"And they'll coming at you, as long as you both continue to wield the Keyblade." The person goes on. My eyes dart to the key in my hand. These must be Keyblades then. The stranger continues. "But why? Why would they choose kids like you?"

That did it.

"Excuse me? I could knock you out in a minute tops!" I respond.

"Never mind. I know more than you, little girl." He says as I glare at him. "Now, let's see those Keyblades."

Sora and I get into battle stance.

"Theres no way you're getting these!" My brother remarks.

"All right, then have it your way." The guy says as he takes out his weapon. It's a weird combination of a gun and a sword.

Sora and I take out the enemy quickly, leaving my brother exhausted.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're...gonna..." He says before falling to the ground.

"Sora!" I shout as I kneel down to help him, but he is out like a light (see the pun there?). Suddenly, I hear a girl's voice behind us.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." She says while I turn to face Leon and his friend.

"I went easy on them." He replies.

"Yeah, sure you did." I remark. They turn to me, but ignore my sarcasm. Leon looks back and forth between me and my brother.

"Looks like thing are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He states.

"You said it." She agrees, and I just keep glaring at both of them.

"Yuffie. We should get them to a safer place." Leon tells the girl. Yuffie nods, and the three of us carry Sora to another unfamiliar place in this world.

I am just sitting there, watching Sora sleep. Yuffie and Leon brought us to a hotel room.

"What is going on here?" I ask. Yuffie sits next to me by the table I'm at.

"How much have you figured out?" She questions.

"Not much. Just that we're in Traverse Town. And that our home is gone. Our friends are gone. Riku and Kairi are who knows where. And Riku betrayed us, giving in to darkness." My Keyblade appears in my hand as I reflect. "This is a Keyblade."

Leon and Yuffie nod. We just sit there in silence, thinking deeply.

After a little while, Leon stands.

"At home, who were the best fighters?" He turns to face me.

"Well, I guess me and Riku. We're just a little better than Sora." I answer. Leon thinks for a few seconds, then comes up with something. "Shiro, the Keyblade chooses who will wield it. You and that boy who gave into the darkness are the two best fighters. Occasionally, the Keyblade may choose more than one wielder. In this case, you and Riku. But, the Keyblade goes along the path of light. Riku chose the path of darkness. So, my theory is that the Keyblade simply replaced one of the original wielders with Sora." Leon explains, while I am in shock.

So, I was originally chosen, along with the guy I love, to use this thing? Yuffie stands up, and walks over to where my brother is sleeping.

"Time to wake him up!" She states.

"Can we not tell him about what Leon just figured out?" I plead.

"Sure, Shiro. Besides, he'll find out at some point!" Yuffie replies. Then, she turns to face Sora. "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

I froze.

Yuffie said that exactly as Kairi would have.

If Kairi were here.

If my best friends were here...

Oh, boy.

**Yeah...told you.**

_**I might update this during my online-story-writing-break, but I don't know. The reason for this break isn't because of writer's block; it's just that I don't like writing on these writing sites anymore. I don't want to dread updating them...so...yeah. Sorry. (1/21/12)  
><strong>_

**R/R/PLEASE KR!**

**-Pamela**


	7. Apparently, Sora's the Clueless One Here

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sorry for the delay, you guys. And I know this isn't very good – I don't thoroughly edit these when I transfer them.**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

"Sora?" I whisper to my sleeping brother. He sits up and shakes his head, trying to wake himself up.

"You okay?" Yuffie and I ask.

"I guess," Sora answered. Then, I cross my arms as Yuffie explains some stuff to him.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after you and your sister's Keyblades." She pauses so I could hold up my Keyblade. "But it's your hearts they really want, because you wield them." When she finished, Sora was looking up at Yuffie strangely.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi," he says. Yuffie leans in and gets a good, quick look at his condition, then responds. Sora actually thought _she_ was _Kairi_. He must've gotten hit harder than I thought!

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The 'great ninja' glances back at Leon, while I am standing next to her, giggling. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." She says, making me hold out my laughter a little longer. Squall?

"That's Leon," our new, quiet friend corrects, revealing himself to my brother. I stop laughing.

The three of us-mostly Yuffie and Leon-tell him that we were going to give him some information, excluding one fact:that he wasn't one of the original chosen. I still couldn't believe that Riku and I were supposed to be the original Keyblade wielders!

After part of the explanation is finished, Sora has this black look on his face. His eyes focus on his Keyblade, which is dangling by the door.

"The Keyblade..." Sora whispers. To respond, I just nod.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you," Yuffie tells.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long," Leon speaks up. "Still, hard to believe you two, of all people, are the chosen ones. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." When he says this, Leon subtley winks at me and Yuffie. Nice lie.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's gong on here?" Sora says in an angry tone. I go and sit next to him, Yuffie sitting next to me.

_If only you knew, Sora. If only you knew, _is the only thing that pops into my mind at this moment. From now on, there was going to be a little part of my heart that was lying. To my twin brother.

While we are telling Sora most of the story, he was listening carefully.

"The Heartless," he states.

"The ones who attacked us," I answer.

"You remember?" Yuffie asks my brother. Sora nods, and Leon continues.

"Those without hearts," Leon says. Yeah, like that's not completely obvious.

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them," Yuffie tells, still sitting next to me on the bed Sora is still on.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon continues, only to be stopped by Yuffie.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" she questions. Sora and I both shake our heads.

Over the next couple minutes, they both explain to us about who the heck this Ansem dude is. Apparantly, he is this researcher who was studying the Heartless. But, he disappeared, bringing Leon and Yuffie's home with it. Well, sorta.

"So, this is the key?" Sora asks, both of us holding up our Keyblades.

"Exactly!" Yuffie answers.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep on coming after you, no matter what," Leon says.

"Well, we didn't ask for this," my brother tells them.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you two," Yuffie answers. We all, except for Sora, mutter under our breath. "Not entirely." The three of us said it so low that my brother didn't even realize any sound came out of our mouths.

"So, tough luck," Mr. Gloom stated.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in our room..." Sora trails off. Abruptly, he shoots straight up off the bed, making me stand next to him. What can I say? I'm becoming protective! Anyway, he blurts out, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? Riku! Kairi!"

When he said those names, I felt part of me die a little. Riku and Kairi were our best friends. Now they were gone, just like that! And, Riku...how could he?

"You know what? I really don't know," Leon replied. It wasn't a complete lie. We don't know what's really going on with either of them!

Sora, Yuffie, Leon and I just stand in the hotel room, silent and listening for danger. Well, at least I was. What can I say? I'm becoming protective!

After another few silent minutes pass by, Leon stands up straight.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors," he told. Before I had the chance to question Leon about these 'visitors', Yuffie shouted his name. There, in front of us, appeared a Heartless.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon orders. She obeys, and we hear the door slam, followed by a woman's voice calling her. Leon, Sora and I jump out the window to follow the creatures.

My brother and I are instructed to find the leader here. I run as fast as I can, Sora a few feet behind me.

"Shiro! wait up!" he calls, out of breath. We are in the 2nd District now.

I see another little alleyway, but it leads to a large room. It looked like the type of thing that would be called a 3rd District. We walk forward a few steps. Then, we run down a flight of stairs. However, when we reach the center of the district, Sora and I hear something. Screams. Two figures suddenly come rocketing toward us.

**HOLY CRUDBALLS! I AM NOW THE SAME AGE AS RIKU IS IN KINGDOM HEARTS AND THE SAME AGE SORA AND KAIRI ARE IN KINGDOM HEARTS II! (Basically, I turned 15 today.)**

**R/R/KR!**


	8. DON'T Let Your Mind Wander When Fighting

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**…So…Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is coming out in 31 days… (YAAAAAAAY!) And I do plan on getting a 3DS so I can play it (I'm getting the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time package for it when I do.). I also plan on getting Dream Drop Distance, like, two or three weeks after it is released since my family is leaving to go somewhere really fun for two weeks on that day (Hint: it involves both the Pacific Ocean and the United States.)**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

"AAAAAAH!" The strangers scream as they speed toward us. Sora and I try to get away, but we aren't swift enough. They crash onto us, sending us to the ground of the 3rd District.

"The keys!" The duck and dog yell when they spot our Keyblades.

"Can you please get off?" I shout. We are released.

Suddenly, the floor starts to shake. Sora and I look around frantically. Heartless enter the room. The four of us fight the creatures until they appear to be gone. However, we hear a bang behind us. This huge purple armored Heartless materializes before us.

It is huge.

My eyes widen. Slowly but effectively, I get into my battle-preparation stance: standing on the balls of my feet, my right one sits about two feet behind my left; both of my knees are bent, and the right is bent inward towards my left. I grip my Keyblade tightly in one hand and prepare to charge.

I turn to Sora. "Are you re-"

"WHOA! That's one big Heartless!" the dog with long, floppy ears cries. He holds up a large white and gray shield with two smaller circles designed northeast and northwest from one that is three times his size, which I assume is his…weapon. In front of him, the small duck with what appears to be a sailor's hat holds up a staff, which is probably _his_ weapon. The bird's staff is wearing…a wizard hat? Really?

Eyebrows scrunching, I turn back to my brother. "Now that we're all set…"

He nods. "Let's go!"

And with his outburst, the four of us lunged for the beast. Its torso spins, its hands claw at us, and its feet try to squash-stomp us, but the battle doesn't appear to be too difficult to keep under control.

However, being a moron, I get cocky.

"This'll be over quickly," I mutter after a few minutes. By now, the torso is the only body part left to exterminate… But then I started thinking about how creepy this scenario was…we were eliminating _limbs_!

My mind stupidly was wandering when…"Shiro!" Sora yells.

I snap back to attention, but it doesn't happen quickly enough. The rapidly rotating enemy is already too close to escape from. The brim of its body slices into my leg before I stab it with my Keyblade, dealing the final blow. As the Heartless's presence leaves my leg, I wince. Sora doesn't see this, though – thankfully, so I am able to keep my left leg hidden behind my right, shielding my wound from his eyes. While our newfound allies speak with us, I glance over to the area that includes the door from which we entered this Third District. Leon and Yuffie walk down the incline that is close to the door. Leon's eyes meet mine for a brief moment. Because my left side is facing him, the injury from the Heartless is visible. His irisis flash down to my leg and then back up to my face. I give him a cold look that requests his silence, to which he nods. I don't care if it's bleeding; it may look a little gushy, but it's not an immediate concern.

"So, you were looking for us?" Sora asks the strangers. They nod. Leon and Yuffie have been here for a minute.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade," Leon joins in. Yuffie nods to confirm it.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel," the tall one invites. I turn to Sora, for he should decide.

"I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi..." he trails off again. Whenever I hear those names, it feels like a little part of me disappears. That's what happens when you miss people that much.

"Of course," the duck confirms. His companion whispers into his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asks. Sora cannot hear what they're saying, but I can make it out.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with find the King," the little duck answers. 'Oh, what the heck.' I think, and nod.

"Both of you, go with them," Leon urges. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess," Sora agrees sadly. To comfort him, I hug my brother.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Mr. Duck tells.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" his friend says.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Our new acquaintance jokes.

"Happy?" Sora and I reply in unison. I give them a smile, but a quick one. We all wait for my brother's expression.

After a few seconds, Sora shows us his face. At the same time, the three of us laugh at Sora's attempt.

"Pathetic clown," I falsly cough into my fist. He gives me a jokingly cold glance.

"That's one funny face!" The tall dude chuckles. My brother agrees to come.

"Donald Duck." The duck introduces.

"Name's Goofy." The other one tells us. Both of them put one of their hands in a pile.

"I'm Sora," Sora says, putting his hand onto of Donald and Goofy's.

"And I am Shiro," I, the only girl, introduce myself, my hand topping the pile.

"All for one, one for all," Goofy shouts. He and Donald take us to their Gummi Ship, and our journey to find Riku and Kairi officially begins!

**This one actually had to be edited, at least a little…it MIGHT be a good idea to describe the boss fights a little better than I originally did…Oh, and as for how Shiro gets hurt by the Guard Armor…that happens a lot to her (ever since 4th grade – when I first began thinking up this unoriginal concept – I've made Shiro sustain quite a few injuries, whether they are typed up or whether they just stay in my head.).**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	9. Drink it, the Talking Doorknob Said To

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**FOUR MORE DAYS! HOLY HEARTLESS, ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL **_**DREAM DROP DISTANCE**_**!**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and I are in the Gummi Ship. Before we left, Goofy and I made sure to get a bunch of stuff we would need: Potions, Ethers, stuff like that. Donald had given me and my brother some magic. Fire, to be specific.

I fight the pain in my leg on the way to the Items shop with Goofy. Once inside, I noticed that there are three young ducks - I guess they'd be considered _ducklings. _Goofy tells me that they are Donald's three nephews: Hewey, Dewey, and Louie. We stand right up against the counter as Hewey gives us our items, and I lean on it for support. Dewey and Louie tug lightly on my blue-and-white tye-dye T-shirt. I turn my head and look down at them.

"What's up with your leg?" Dewey pesters. Frantically, I turn to Goofy to make sure he didn't hear Donald's blue-shirted nephew. He's too busy conversing with Hewey; I guess they haven't spoken in a while.

"It's, uh..." I try to come up with something to tell the two ducklings, but then I hear my new companion say that he has the Potions and Ethers. "Okay," I tell him. Then I ask, "Do you want me to carry those Potions?"

"Sure! Thanks, Shiro!" Goofy hands me at least ten tiny Potions - they're all small enough to fit into my pocket. As he does so, he glances down and accidentally catches sight of the cut from the Guard Armor. "Gawrsh...Are you okay?"

I quickly take the Potions and stuff them into one of the pockets in my denim shorts. However, I leave one of them in my hand. I toss one up directly over my head. It bursts into green sparkles that swirl around me. Suddenly, the pain from the gash disappears.

"Absolutely," I reassure Goofy, smiling. "Let's go back - Sora and Donald should be waiting, provided they haven't destroyed each other out of stubbornness."

"A-hyuck! Okay!" Grinning, Goofy starts towards the door that leads back out to Traverse Town's First District. I glance down at my leg before following him.

Lifting up my leg so my calf is closer to my eyes, I groan in annoyance. Sure, the Potion mostly healed the scratch, but it didn't completely get rid of it. Now, there's a pinkish-tan scar there! "Oh, well. Close enough." There's no point in worrying about it now - they won't notice that. I chase after Goofy and we walk, side by side, back to Donald and Sora. And what do you know? They haven't learned of each other's stubbornness yet! They're both just plain bored, waiting for us impatiently.

When we get inside the ship, there are three more strangers Sora and I don't know. One of them being a cricket, and the other two being chipmunks!

The cricket's name is Jiminy Cricket, the guy that's chronicling everything that happens in the journey. One chipmunk has a small, black nose. His name is Chip. Chip's friend Dale has a large, red nose and buck teeth. Once we all get acquainted, Donald sits in the pilot seat and drives the gummi ship.

"So, where are we supposed to be going, Donald?" I ask once we take off.

"To worlds that are swamped with Heartless, of course!" He answers. Once I nod, something pops into view. A new world.

"What's that?" Sora questions.

"Wonderland, I think," Goofy replies. "This picture His Majesty gave us looks an awful like this world." I tilt my head, confused.

"The king of their world left a note for Donald," Jiminy begins explaining to me. "That note told them to come and find you and Sora. And because of the worlds that you will have to go to, he left a collection of pictures to help you all recognize the worlds that we will encounter."

I glance back over to Goofy, who is turning the picture in his gloved hands this way and that. "I think this is Wonderland…" he repeats.

"Goofy, you don't _think_ anything!" Donald remarks, though he lands the ship anyway.

When we park our vehicle, we feel like we are falling. I look down, and we are falling! Not rocketing down, but still falling. After a few minutes, Sora, Donald and I lightly land on a checkered floor. Goofy, however, crashes to the floor.

Before we can react, there is a soft thumping on the floor. A white rabbit rushes past us, apparantly in a hurry.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" The raffled rabbit yells as he runs down the hallway. We all are just blankly staring after him. "I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" He disappears,

"Okay…?" I say.

"What's with him?" Sora asks.

"Who knows? Let's follow him!" Donald suggests. Goofy, Sora and I nod. The four of us follow the white hare into a very bizarre room.

In this loony room, the rabbit makes his way through a door. However, he is _tiny. _And I mean _tiny!_ About the size of a mouse!

"How did he get so small?" Sora asks. Suddenly, a voice answers. It's coming from the door, the same tiny little door that the hasty rabbit went through two seconds ago.

"No, you're simply too big," the doorknob answers.

Donald, in surprise, shrieks and hides behind me, peeking his head out to keep his eyes on the doorknob. "It talks!" he screams.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." It complains.

"Good morning." Goofy says politely.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep..." As the sleepy doorknob is dozing off, Sora interrupts.

"Wait!" He yells.

"What do we have to do to grow small?" I ask.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" The doorknob answers, then falls into his nap.

I notice a little opening behind a nearby bed. Before we drink the potion, Sora pushes _la cama_ (the bed, srry im in a spanish mood right now. I'm watching West Side Story) into the wall. Then, he grabs a hold of the potion and takes a sip.

In a second, the four of us are about the same size as the rabbit (in his mouse-sized form.). We walk through the opening and see a gathering up ahead.

**I don't know about you, but I'm not the biggest fan of Wonderland…I'm not ashamed to admit that it's one of my least favorite worlds in each game it appears in.**

**Oh, I hope it's not in Dream Drop Distance…but I doubt it, since almost every world Sora and Riku go to in that game is supposed to be new.**

**Well…R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


End file.
